The Biostatistics Shared Resource of the Mayo Clinic Cancer Center (MCCC) has provided expert statistical collaboration with MCCC investigators for over 30 years. The purpose of the resource is to provide statistical and biomathematical collaboration for the development and conduct of peer-reviewed cancer research generated by investigators in the MCCC. This research ranges from the bench to the bedside to the population, and encompasses basic science, clinical trials, epidemiologic research, and other translational and educational research. The primary usage of the funds provided to the resource by the CCSG is to support statistical and mathematical collaboration on pilot projects, for assistance to investigators in developing approved research projects not otherwise funded but leading towards external funding, and to support unanticipated needs for statistical collaboration on MCCC approved projects. Over the 30 year history of the Biostatistics Shared Resource, the group has undergone a natural and deliberate evolution and expansion, spurred by the expanding research activities of the MCCC. The Biostatistics Shared Resource has multiple focus areas (teams) tied together into a well-organized, efficient core. These are: (I) a Clinical Trials team responsible for cancer clinical trials, associated translational research, interventional psychosocial research, and imaging, together with patient and public education research projects, (II) a Population Science team responsible for providing statistical collaboration and data management support for cancer observational studies, including genetic and molecular epidemiology, (III) a Quality of Life team responsible for providing general and specific advice, measurement tools, and analysis for MCCC investigators who are investigating the impact of clinical and psychosocial interventions on cancer patients, families, caregivers, and others, and (IV) a Biomathematics team that provides collaborative expertise in the mathematical aspects of imaging, data processing and analysis, mathematical modeling (e.g. of tumor growth), and general mathematical or algorithmic issues. These groups work efficiently and effectively together to provide statistical and biomathematical collaboration to Mayo Clinic Cancer Center investigators across all three MCCC campuses.